


[Working Title] It's the Poison Cooking Again ... Who Am I Kidding; Kyoya's Just Enjoying Himself.

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Opportunistic Hibari Kyouya, POV Dino (Reborn), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Kyouya tests out the chocolate on Dino to see what it does.





	[Working Title] It's the Poison Cooking Again ... Who Am I Kidding; Kyoya's Just Enjoying Himself.

"Kyo-" there's a piece of chocolate stuffed into his mouth and he has to chew and swallow it to avoid choking; there's a fine boned hand preventing him from spitting it out. Abruptly there's a growing heat in his belly that sinks lower until his ass feels slick and his cock is desperate for attention.

"Interesting. How does that feel, Herbivore?" Kyoya's voice is cold, but there's an undertone of genuine curiosity, and the Cloud's body is still pressed to his and interested.

"Like you've set me on fire, Kyoya. I -" The Cloud slides down his body, an elegant motion that left the younger man kneeling between his legs, at a level with his highly aroused cock. Clever fingers unsnapped his button fly, and then his erection, heavy and engorged with blood was in those hands, and being sucked on greedily. His own hands tangle in the teen's dark hair.

Kyoya does something with his tongue, and hums and swallows and he still has no idea how the Cloud takes him in so easily. The head of his cock is the teen's throat, being massaged by the tight muscles there. He should be choking, greying, short of oxygen, but he never did - just kept swallowing around it, dragging a first, quick orgasm from him.

And then he's being pulled down to the floor, and turned over and coaxed it onto his hands and knees while he's still sated and pliant. "It - it made me _ready_ , Kyoya." The Cloud takes him at his word, and he's full. Thank fuck for the natural state of his lover - and fuck - he might be lubricated, but he hadn't been stretched, which meant that it was still took him a moment to adjust.

"Hm. It did. I wonder what else it did?" There's an insinuation buried within his student's question that makes him shiver. "Bianchi suggested that it would make a Mare of my Stallion; was she right, Haneuma? Are you in _heat_?"

He is; he wants to be used viciously and stretched as his Cloudy partner was want to do, and he tenses around the still slender cock he was impaled by. "Need you, Kyoya-" the name drags out into a moan as it starts to swell, pressing his walls apart, the ache familiar and beloved. It takes expensive toys to replicate the sensations alone, and he's addicted to them.

"I will be _delighted_ to break you, Haneuma." That's the last words between the two of them for a good half an hour; both of them had the stamina of ridiculous Flame reserves and by the time he's shot his load again, and collapsed into the puddle of his own semen on the floor, the cock up his ass is _enormous_.

Possibly the biggest he's ever taken, impossible for him to spasm around given it's volume and delicious for it; thank the merciful mother Mary for the Sunniness of his flames, or he'd be worried about whether he'd ever recover from it. Instead he can just enjoy himself; enjoy the constant stimulation and the occasionally disconcerting feeling of the inside of his body making way for the cock he was taking.

Kyoya bites at his neck to hold him in place for his own orgasm; it follows not long after his own. "I look forward to the foals, Haneuma."

He blinks, stupefied by that last statement and the endorphins from his orgasm. "Foals, Kyoya?!"


End file.
